


New Avenger

by Chanelka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanelka/pseuds/Chanelka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciężko jest się przyzwyczaić do nowego otoczenia, zwłaszcza po utracie kogoś tak bliskiego, jak brat bliźniak. Wanda straciła wszystko, najpierw rodziców, dom, a teraz i Pietro, którego tak kochała. Był dla niej całym światem. Pomimo bólu, jaki pozostał w jej sercu, musi powrócić do normalnego życia i jako Scarlet Witch walczyć w szeregach drużyny Avengers. Początkowo wydaje się to niewykonalne, jednak niespodziewanie Wanda odkrywa, że jednak nie straciła wszystkiego...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Te rany nie chcą się zagoić

Samotność.

Chociaż i tak pustka była najbardziej bolesna.

Wraz z nim umarła jej własna cząstka.

Umarła druga połowa jej duszy.

Kolejny dzień, który spędzała zamknięta w pokoju.

We własnym pokoju.

Odkąd pamiętała, dzieliła sypialnię z bratem. Gdy byli dziećmi, wystarczał im mały pokoik z dużym oknem, a pod jedną ze ścian – piętrowe łóżko. Zawsze spał na dole, tam było dla niego wygodniej. Szybciej mógł wejść, czy zejść z łóżka.

Ona również z tego korzystała. Gdy nocą budziła się z powodu koszmarów, wystarczyło, że spojrzała w dół. Sam widok jej brata potrafił ją uspokoić. Upewnić, że oboje są bezpieczni.

Teraz nie mogła tego zrobić. W nocy budziła się z krzykiem. Z twarzą mokrą od łez.

 _Sama_.

Sama w wielkim zimnym łóżku.

_Bez niego._

Nie mogła już znieść widoku swojego pokoju. Był ogromny, dla niej samej, zbyt ogromny. Cztery białe ściany, z czego jedną w całości pokrywały wielkie okna.

Jedynie meble nadawały wnętrzu _charakteru_ , kontrastując z bielą ścian. Krwistoczerwona sofa stojąca naprzeciw plazmowego telewizora. Przed nią, na ciemnych, czarnych nóżkach stał stolik ze szklanym blatem. Jej znienawidzone, wielkie łóżko zasłane szkarłatną pościelą, a tuż obok niego, dosunięta do ściany szafa z ciemnego drewna. Nie zdążyła jeszcze na dobre się tutaj rozgościć. Niczego nie zmieniała, z wyjątkiem okien, które okryła czarnymi zasłonami.

W gruncie rzeczy był to przytulny pokój, ale nienawidziła go za to, że musiała żyć tu bez Pietro.

Przycisnęła kolana do piersi, opierając się o chłodną ścianę. Całkowicie straciła poczucie czasu. Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo już nie spała, jednak czuła, jak zaczynają piec ją oczy. Nie mogła zasnąć. Za każdym razem, gdy próbowała, widziała jego bladą twarz i nieruchome, błękitne oczy.

Nie było jej przy nim, gdy najbardziej jej potrzebował.

Nie pomogła mu, chociaż była przekonana, że gdyby tylko była obok, byłaby w stanie mu pomóc.

Niepotrzebnie się rozdzielali.

Kiedy powiedziała mu, żeby poszedł, nie wyobrażała sobie, że już do niej nie wróci.

_Przecież zawsze mieli być razem._

Nagle rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Uniosła instynktownie głowę. Klamka poruszyła się nieznacznie, a do środka powoli weszła Natasha. Trzymała w dłoniach niewielką tacę z jedzeniem.

\- Hej – uśmiechnęła się ciepło, podchodząc bliżej – Przyniosłam ci coś.

Przykucnęła naprzeciwko Wandy, po czym postawiła na podłodze kubek z gorącą herbatą oraz talerz kanapek.

\- Pomyślałam, że możesz być trochę głodna.

\- Nie jestem – szepnęła, kręcąc głową – Nie potrzebnie się trudziłaś.

Natasha doskonale rozumiała, jak bardzo cierpi. Starała się traktować Wandę najlepiej, jak tylko potrafiła, co przychodziło jej z trudem, gdyż nie przywykła do takich sytuacji. Mimo to, współczuła jej. Tak młoda dziewczyna, w zasadzie, jeszcze dziecko, straciła rodziców, a później również brata.

Poza tym, nie tylko Wanda kogoś straciła.

Ona również poniosła dużą stratę. Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest Bruce i jak się teraz miewa. Tęskniła za nim, a pomoc Wandzie pozwalała jej o tym zapomnieć.

\- Martwimy się o ciebie – Natasha zwróciła się do niej z troską – Nie wychodzisz z pokoju, z nikim nie rozmawiasz…

\- A ty co byś zrobiła na moim miejscu? – przerwała – Cieszyłabyś się, gdybyś straciła jedyną bliską osobę?

Zwiesiła pokornie głowę.

Powiedziała to trochę zbyt ostro. Jednak odkąd straciła brata, nie potrafiła panować nad emocjami. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których wolała nie opuszczać pokoju. Nie chciała przypadkowo urazić ludzi, którzy jej pomogli. Przyjęli ją do siebie, sprawili, że czuła się częścią czegoś niezwykłego.

Częścią Avengers, którzy mieli bronić innych.

Chciała to robić, chciała pomagać bezbronnym ludziom, wykorzystując do tego swoje umiejętności.

Pietro też by tak zrobił. Chciała, by mógł być z niej dumny.

Poczuła, jak mimowolnie jej oczy napełniają się łzami.

\- Pietro był dla mnie wszystkim – załkała – Był całym moim światem…

Natasha ostrożnie położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu, po czym podsunęła kubek z herbatą.

\- Napij się  – uśmiechnęła się – Dobrze ci to zrobi.

Ostrożnie objęła kubek dłońmi, rozkoszując się jego ciepłem. Wzięła jeden łyk, czując, jak gorący napój stopniowo rozgrzewa ją od środka. Chcąc jak najdłużej zatrzymać to ciepło, upiła kolejny łyk. I kolejny. I kolejny. Ta najzwyklejsza herbata sprawiła, że na moment poczuła się nieco lepiej, jednak wraz z ostatnim łykiem, powróciło obrzydliwe uczucie pustki.

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła nagle, odstawiając kubek – Tobie i całej reszcie. Za to, że mnie tak wspieracie.

\- Daj spokój – machnęła ręką – Jesteśmy drużyną, musimy trzymać się razem i pomagać sobie nawzajem.

Wstała, po czym posyłając jej kolejny uśmiech skierowała się do drzwi. Chwyciła za klamkę, jednak nim wyszła, raz jeszcze odwróciła się w kierunku Wandy.

\- Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

Skinęła w odpowiedzi głową, zmuszając się do słabego uśmiechu. Była wdzięczna Natashy. Wpierała ją, ale pomimo to, nie była w stanie jej pomóc.

Nie mogła dać jej tego, czego najbardziej potrzebowała.

A potrzebowała tylko jednego.

 _Pietro_.


	2. Krok w stronę (nie)normalności

Leżała na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Miała już dosyć bolesnych wspomnień. Nie chciała już dłużej myśleć o jego utracie. Mimo to, te chwile wciąż do niej wracały.

Nie potrafiła o nim nie myśleć.

Zamiast rozpamiętywać bolesny moment podczas walki w Sokovii, postanowiła wrócić myślą do chwil, w których byli razem.

W których ją pocieszał.

W których czuła się bezpieczna.

W których po prostu przy niej był.

_Mieli po czternaście lat. Przenieśli ich do kolejnego ośrodka dla osamotnionych dzieci. Oni jednak woleli nazywać to po prostu kolejnym sierocińcem. Tego wieczora, Wanda przybiegła do niego z płaczem. Długo siedzieli na jego łóżku, przytuleni do siebie, nim wreszcie zdołał ją uspokoić._

_Nie przestając jednak płakać, opowiedziała mu wszystko._

_Przypadkiem podsłuchała rozmowę telefoniczną dyrektora ośrodka. Wspominał o bliźniakach, a przecież byli tu jedynymi bliźniętami. Usłyszała, jak mówił o dziewczynce. Że wreszcie znalazła się rodzina, która chce ją przygarnąć._

_Tylko ją._

_Bez Pietro._

_\- Boję się, że nas rozdzielą – wyszeptała, ukrywając głowę w zgięciu jego szyi._

_\- Ciii, już dobrze – przytulił ją do siebie mocniej – Nie pozwolę na to. Nie pozwolę, obiecuję._

_Delikatnie pocałował ją w czoło, co wyraźnie ją uspokoiło. Jej oddech się wyrównał i powoli przestawała płakać. Od tamtego czasu, był to ich mały rytuał. Robił to zawsze, gdy się czegoś bała, gdy o coś się martwiła. Zawsze ją to uspokajało. Wystarczył tylko jeden pocałunek złożony na czubku jej głowy._

_\- Nigdzie bez ciebie nie idę – zaznaczyła stanowczo._

_\- Moje słoneczko – uśmiechnął się – Nie martw się już, wszystko będzie dobrze._

Skoro była jego słońcem, dlaczego nie zgasła razem z nim? Dlaczego nie było jej dane odejście wraz z tym, co kochała najbardziej? Dlaczego musiano jej go odebrać? Czym sobie na to zasłużyła? I czym on sobie na to zasłużył?

_Dlaczego została sama?_

Był całym jej światem, który legł w gruzach wraz z jego odejściem. Pietro towarzyszył jej od samego początku, jako nieodłączny element jej życia. Wszystko robili razem, nie rozstawali się niemal nigdy. Jak teraz miała bez niego funkcjonować? Odebrano jej połowę duszy.

_Była jego słońcem._

Dla kogo miała teraz świecić?

Ześlizgnęła się z łóżka, po czym powoli skierowała się do łazienki. Ostrożnie chwyciła za klamkę i pociągnęła w swoją stronę białe drzwi. Podeszła do umywalki, odkręciła kran, po czym nachylając głowę obmyła twarz w zimnej wodzie. Gdy się wyprostowała, mimowolnie spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Nie widziała siebie, silnej i dzielnej Wandy, którą widział Pietro, tylko słabą, zapłakaną dziewczynę o wielkich, szarych oczach.

Potargane włosy, miejscami przyklejone do policzków. Wyraźne ślady rozmazanego od łez makijażu. Podkrążone i zaczerwienione w kącikach oczy, spowodowane ciągłym płaczem i problemem z zaśnięciem. Jej skóra wydawała się jeszcze bledsza.  

 _On by tego nie chciał_ , pomyślała.

Nie chciałby, żeby tak bardzo cierpiała. Nie chciałby jej łez.

Usiadła przed toaletką i chwyciła za szczotkę do włosów. Czas przywołać się do porządku.

***

Okrągły stół z białym blatem stał w centrum jadalni. W miarę możliwości, starano trzymać się ustalonych przez Kapitana zasad. Jedną z nich były wspólne posiłki, które podobno integrowały zespół.

Sześć krzeseł, sześć nakryć. Jednak jedno zawsze było puste. Każdego dnia czekali na Wandę. Ona jednak wolała zjeść we własnym pokoju. Rzecz jasna, o ile chciała cokolwiek zjeść, a to zdarzało się nadzwyczaj rzadko.

\- Jak ona się trzyma? – zapytał Sam, przeżuwając kęs kanapki.

\- Byłam u niej wczoraj wieczorem – Natasha westchnęła bezradnie, grzebiąc widelcem w swojej porcji jajecznicy – Bez zmian.

\- Nie można się jej dziwić. Strata kogoś tak bliskiego zawsze jest bolesna. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje – Vision powoli przechadzał się po jadalni; jako _robot_ , nie musiał jeść, jednak mimo to, towarzyszył przyjaciołom.

\- Współczuje jej – Steve pokręcił głową – To jeszcze dziecko, a tyle zdążyła wycierpieć. Najpierw rodzice, dom, a teraz brat.

Nagle usłyszeli skrzypnięcie schodów. Gwałtownie odwrócili się w tamtym kierunku. Na jednym ze stopni stała Wanda. Wprawdzie jej strój wyglądał schludnie, podobnie jak starannie rozczesane, opadające na ramiona włosy, jednak na jej twarzy nadal widać było zaschnięte ślady łez. Jej oczy nawet z daleka wydawały się zaczerwienione.

Powolnym krokiem zeszła na dół i skierowała się w stronę stołu, czemu towarzyszyło milczenie pozostałych.

Cisza z każdą sekundą zdawała się coraz bardziej niezręczna.

\- Myśleliśmy, że się ciebie nie doczekamy – Natasha jako pierwsza postanowiła się odezwać i posłała Wandzie pokrzepiające spojrzenie.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo w odpowiedzi. Nie mogła zmusić się do niczego więcej. Bez słowa zajęła puste miejsce przy stole.

Czuła na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich, co nie ukrywając, trochę ją krępowało.

\- Cieszymy się, że przyszłaś – powiedział wreszcie Steve – Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy z tobą. W razie jakiegokolwiek problemu, możesz na nas liczyć.

Możliwe, że brzmiał nieco sztucznie i zapewne nie poprawiło jej to nastroju, ale zupełnie nie wiedział, co mógłby jej powiedzieć. Chciał po prostu, aby czuła, że Avengers nie jest tylko grupą przypadkowych ludzi, ale ludzi, którzy są w stosunku do siebie lojalni i każdy może liczyć na wsparcie ze strony pozostałych.

Nawet nie zdążyła poczęstować się żadną ze stojących na stole potraw, gdy niespodziewanie rozległ się głośny dźwięk alarmu. Małą czerwone diody, umieszczone pod samym sufitem zaczęły migotać, dając sygnał, że dzieje się coś złego.

\- Mamy włamanie – oznajmił Steve unosząc się z krzesła – Avengers, ruszamy!

Zdezorientowana Wanda rozglądała się dookoła. Nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Wszyscy zaczęli w pośpiechu wychodzić z jadani. Wszyscy poza nią oraz Natashą, która nachyliła się nad nią, opierając się rękami o blat.

\- Masz ty wyczucie czasu, nie ma co – uśmiechnęła się zadziornie – Zbieraj się, to twoja pierwsza misja jako Avenger.

***

Co sił w nogach pędziła w stronę wyjścia, tuż obok niej biegła Natasha.

Był to wprawdzie niedługi odcinek, ale dążyła się nieco zmęczyć.

_Pietro by się nie zmęczył. I biegłby szybciej._

Obie wyszły na zewnątrz, rozglądając się wokół. Skierowały więc wzrok na

Zdążyli już przedostać się przez bramę. Nie było ich wielu, jednak byli wystarczająco silni, by pokonać ochroniarzy.

Nie widziała ich dokładnie, jednak z każdą chwilą byli coraz bliżej i mogła dostrzec wyraźniejszy zarys ich sylwetek. Było to kilka mężczyzn w czarnych mundurach.

Dotarli jeszcze bliżej. Zauważyła, że do skafandrów przypięte mieli małe, okrągłe plakietki ze znajomym symbolem.

Nie musieli się wysilać, aby odeprzeć atak. Z jej strony wystarczyło kilka ruchów dłoni, po czym oddział, który na nich napadł, zaczął się wycofywać.

To zakończyło się zbyt szybko. HYDRA nigdy nie odpuszczała, dlaczego więc teraz miałaby zmieniać taktykę? Co miał na celu atak zakończony tak prędkim odwrotem?

Pytania przemykały się przez jej głowę. Stała jeszcze chwilę wpatrując się oddalających się żołnierzy.

\- To było dziwne – stwierdziła Natasha, stając obok niej – HYDRA zwykle nie bawi się w takie błahostki.

Doskonale o tym wiedziała.

Spędziła w bazie HYDRY bardzo dużo czasu. Przez szklaną szybę w jej _prowizorycznym pokoju_ przyglądała się ich pracy. Nie brała udziału w żadnej z akcji, nie licząc pierwszego starcia z Avengers. W praktyce prawie w ogóle ich nie znała, ale była dobrym obserwatorem. Dzięki temu potrafiła wyciągnąć kilka wniosków.

Była to podstępna, a zarazem okrutna organizacja. Za każdym, nawet najmniejszych ich działaniem krył się jakiś ukryty cel. Ale czego tym razem chcieli? Dlaczego tak szybko się poddali?

Musiało się coś za tym kryć. Tylko co?


	3. Cienie przeszłości

_Była sama, otoczona przez niemal rażącą w oczy biel. Nie widziała nic, czuła jedynie lekki chłód. Potarła dłońmi ramiona, chcąc nieco się rozgrzać._

_Była sama, ale mimo wszystko odczuwała czyjąś obecność._

_Nagle, jakby za mgłą dostrzegła słaby zarys sylwetki. Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu. Nim jednak zdążyła podjeść wystarczająco blisko, usłyszała, jak ktoś ją wołał. Był to znajomy głos, pochodzący od postaci, która nagle pojawiła się tuż naprzeciwko niej._

_Teraz tajemnicza postać nie była już taka tajemnicza. Doskonale znała tę twarz._

_\- Pietro – szepnęła, otwierając szeroko oczy._

_Natychmiast podbiegła do niego i rzuciła się w jego ramiona. Objął ją, ale ku jej zdziwieniu, nie poczuła ciepła, jakie zawsze odczuwała, gdy ją przytulał._

_Zupełnie, jakby go nie było._

_\- Przepraszam, siostra – szepnął nagle – Ale przyszedłem się pożegnać._

_Gwałtownie odsunęła się od niego, chcąc spojrzeć w jego błękitne oczy. Widziała w nich smutek oraz bezsilność._

_\- Nie – pokręciła głową – Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę…_

_\- Będę cię chronił, obiecuję – uśmiechnął się słabo, dotykając czule jej policzka – W każdym śnie o lepszym, szczęśliwszym świecie, będę przy tobie._

_Jej oczy momentalnie wypełniły się łzami. Przytuliła się do jego piersi, ale nie słyszała bicia jego serca, na które tak liczyła._

_Wtuliła się w niego mocniej, chcąc jak najdłużej nacieszyć się jego obecnością, którą ledwie wyczuwała._

_\- Boję się – wyszlochała – Nie chcę zostać sama. Chcę, żebyś został._

_\- Zawsze przy tobie będę – mówił ciepło, głaszcząc ją delikatnie po głowie – Będę w twoich snach, żeby powtarzać ci, jak bardzo cię kocham._

_Chciała, by chwila ta trwała wiecznie. Nagle jednak odsunął się od niej i chwycił delikatnie za rękę. Spojrzał w jej lśniące od łez oczy i posłał nieśmiały, lecz pokrzepiający uśmiech._

_\- Muszę już iść – wyszeptał smutno – Będę twoim aniołem, który zawsze będzie cię strzegł. Żegnaj, siostrzyczko._

_Puścił jej dłoń, po czym jego postać zaczęła powoli rozpływać się w gęstej mgle. Chciała za nim pobiec, ale czuła, że nie może ruszyć się z miejsca. Po krótkiej chwili nie pozostało po nim nic, żadnego dowodu na to, że naprawdę tutaj był._

_Została sama._

_\- Będę czekał na ciebie – usłyszała jeszcze jego ledwie słyszalny szept – To nie jest prawdziwe pożegnanie, jeszcze się zobaczymy. Jesteś silna, siostrzyczko. Wiem, że dasz sobie radę. Pamiętaj, że strasznie cię kocham._

Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy.

Jednak w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich nocy, nie bała się. Nie obudziła się z krzykiem, czy płaczem. Nie była wystraszona.

Jedyne co czuła, to bolesną pustkę w sercu.

To nie był koszmar. To było pożegnanie, na które zabrakło mu czasu.

Nie pożegnał się z nią, co najwidoczniej chciał naprawić. I udało mu się. Nie wiedziała, jak to zrobił, ale była mu wdzięczna, że mogła jeszcze raz go zobaczyć. Jeszcze raz usłyszeć jego kojący głos. I chociaż już nie czuła jego obecności, była pewna, że jest przy niej.

Że czuwa nad nią, niczym anioł stróż, którym zawsze dla niej był.

Pietro zawsze był jej aniołem.

***

Kolejne dni zlewały się w jednolitą, monotonną całość. Starała się jak najmniej przebywać zamknięta w pokoju. Wynajdywała najrozmaitsze zajęcia, by tylko nie myśleć o Pietro.

Próbowała rozmawiać z innymi Avengersami, jednak o czym by nie dyskutowali, temat prędzej czy później schodził na jej brata.

Stała przed bramą wyjazdową, wpatrując się w głąb otaczającego placówkę lasu. Czuła intensywny zapach drzew oraz powiem ciepłego, letniego wiatru, który muskał jej twarz.

Nie chciano wysyłać ją na żadne z misji. Za każdym razem słyszała „ _Musisz jeszcze odpocząć”_. W gruncie rzeczy, zadania wcale nie były poważne, skoro wysyłano na nie pojedynczych agentów. Najczęściej byli to Sam i James, w kręgach T.A.R.C.Z.Y. znani lepiej jako Falcon i War Machine. Chcieli się wykazać i pokazać, co potrafią. Ona też tego chciała, ale nie zamierzała się spierać z decyzją Kapitana.

\- Zbieraj się – usłyszała nagle znajomy głos.

Zdezorientowana obejrzała się za siebie, gdzie ujrzała Natashę stojącą tuż za nią ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

\- Dokąd?- zapytała niepewnie.

\- Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja muszę nieco odpocząć od tego miejsca. Jedziesz ze mną, czy nie?

Nie wiedziała, czy wypada dalej ją wypytywać i czy jest w tym jakikolwiek sens. Skinęła więc głową, po czy ruszyła w ślad za Natashą w stronę garażu. 

***

Nie widział nic, prócz budzącą grozę ciemnością, która go otaczała.

Nie czuł nic, prócz piekącego bólu całego ciała.

Nie słyszał nic, prócz upiornej ciszy, która zdawała się odbijać echem w jego głowie.

Nagle do jego uszu zaczęły docierać strzępki rozmów. Nie potrafił rozpoznać ani głosów, ani słów, jakie wypowiadano. Ciemność zaczęła powoli ustępować miejsca światłu, które z coraz większą siłą oświetlało jego twarz.

Otworzył niepewnie oczy. Poza wielką lampą umieszczoną na suficie dostrzegł zarys jakiejś postaci. Zmrużył lekko oczy, przyglądając się uważniej.

\- Witam z powrotem na świecie – powiedział, jak się okazało, mężczyzna ubrany w długi, biały kitel – Mam nadzieję, że się pan wyspał, panie Maximoff.

 _Maximoff_.

Słowo to nie mówiło mu wiele. Właściwie, brzmiało zupełnie obco. Starał sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek, jakikolwiek szczegół, ale nie potrafił.

Pustka w głowie.

\- Zakładam, że jest pan teraz nieco zdezorientowany, prawda? – mężczyzna jakby czytał w jego myślach – Proszę się jednak nie martwić. Moim zadaniem jest wszystko panu wyjaśnić.

Postanowił nie trwać dłużej w pozycji leżącej. Uniósł się z łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu, czemu towarzyszył pulsujący ból głowy, który na szczęście, stopniowo słabnął. 

\- Szczegóły takie jak pańskie dane osobowe nie są teraz najważniejsze. Przydzielono panu misję – podsunął mu pod nos tablet z kilkoma wyświetlonymi zdjęciami.

Lekarz przesuwał powoli palcem po gładkim ekranie, zmieniając kolejno wyświetlające się fotografie.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna, ubrany w czerwono niebieski strój ze srebrną gwiazdą na piersi, trzymający w dłoni okrągłą tarczę.

Olbrzymie, zielonkawe monstrum o budzącym grozę spojrzeniu.

Postać, prawdopodobnie mężczyzna w czerwonozłotym pancerzu.

Smukła, rudowłosa kobieta w czarnym stroju, uzbrojona w dwa pistolety.

Wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna o sięgającym za ramiona blond włosach, dzierżący w ręku młot.

Łucznik w ciemnym kombinezonie.

Oraz młoda, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Ubrana w czarną sukienkę oraz krwistoczerwoną kurtkę. O dużych, szarozielonych oczach i jasnej cerze. Jej brązowe włosy opadały niechlujnie na ramiona.

Poprzednie postacie wydawały mu się zupełnie obce, jednak był pewien, że tę dziewczynę gdzieś kiedyś widział.

Nie wiedział, gdzie, ani kiedy, ale by pewien, że ją znał.

\- Nie poznaje pan tych ludzi, prawda? – zapytał mężczyzna, zabierając tablet.

Pokręcił przecząco głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie jest to jednak istotne. Najważniejsze jest to, że ci ludzie są celem pańskiego zadania. Ma ich pan zniszczyć. Każdego, bez wyjątków, zaczynając do niej – wskazał na wirtualną fotografię pozornie znajomej, szarookiej dziewczyny – To ona jest pierwszym celem. Jednak nim przejdziemy do działania, radziłbym zmienić strój.

Odruchowo spojrzał na swoją koszulkę. Materiał był podziurawiony. Zauważył wiele okrągłych otworów, których brzegi poplamione były krwią.

\- I zdobyć jakąś broń…

***

Tak dawno nie opuszczała bazy, że prawie zapomniała, jak wygląda miasto. Wprawdzie nigdy nie była w Nowym Jorku, ale dobrze znała to miejsce ze zdjęć i filmów. Było dokładnie takie, jak sobie wyobrażała. Wielkie, kolorowe, a przede wszystkim pełne energii.

 _Zupełnie jak Pietro_.

Przypomniała sobie, jak w dzieciństwie opowiadał, że będzie mieszkał właśnie w Nowym Jorku. Od zawsze chciał zobaczyć właśnie to miasto. Żałowała, że nie mógł być tutaj razem z nią.

Razem z Natashą przemierzały tłoczne, nowojorskie ulice. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od kolorowych billboardów i sklepów, zarówno po jednej, jak i po drugiej stronie ulicy. Nie mogła się zdecydować, na co patrzeć, nie chciała niczego przegapić.

Zatrzymała się nagle, wpatrując w przeciwną stronę ulicy, a raczej na postać, która tamtędy przechodziła. Mogłaby przysiąc, że znała tę postać. Jasne, nieco przydługie włosy, pod którymi wciąż kryła się odrobina brązu opadały niesfornie na jego czoło. Ciemnoniebieska bluza, czarne spodnie, białe sportowe buty.

Serce w jej piersi zdawało się zatrzymać.

_To nie może być prawda…_

Nie mogła się pomylić. Ten chłopak wyglądał dokładnie tak jak…

\- Stało się coś? – zaniepokojony głos Natashy wyrwał ją z zamyśleń.

Potrząsnęła nieznacznie głową, próbując się otrząsnąć.  Jednak, gdy próbowała ponownie znaleźć go w tłumie, zdążył już zniknąć jej z oczu.

\- Nie – odparła zmieszana – Miałam wrażenie, że…

Że widzi jej zmarłego brata? Nawet w jej własnej głowie brzmiało to nierealnie.

\- Że co? – drążyła.

\- Już nie ważne – ucięła, przenosząc wzrok na Natashę – Wszystko w porządku, ale może wróćmy już do bazy.

\- Jesteś pewna, że wszystko gra?

\- Tak, tylko jestem już trochę zmęczona, głowa zaczęła mnie boleć – dotknęła odruchowo skroni – Wracajmy już.

To nie mógł być on. Musiało jej się przewidzieć…

***

_Ogarniał ją chłód i całkowita ciemność. Była sama. Sama w nieskończonym mroku. Nagle jednak zauważyła błysk światła, który zdawał się oślepić ją na moment. Zasłoniła oczy ręką. Gdy tylko dziwny blask zniknął, zauważyła leżącą kilka metrów przed nią postać, odwróconą twarzą do niej._

_Doskonale znała tę twarz._

_\- Pietro! – zawołała._

_Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że mocno przyciskał ręce do klatki piersiowej, a jego jasnoniebieska koszulka stopniowo przesiąkała krwią. Jej twarz cała zalała się łzami._

_Chciała do niego podbiec, ale czuła, że nie może ruszyć się miejsca. Jakby jakaś tajemnicza siła starała się odciągnąć ją od niego._

_\- Wanda – jęknął, zaciskając dłoń na swojej piersi – Pomóż mi…_

_Patrzył na nią, jakby była jego ostatnim ratunkiem. I tak też było. W pobliżu nie znajdował się nikt, kto mógłby mu pomóc. Nikt prócz niej._

_\- Wanda, proszę… - jego głos był znacznie cichszy i słabszy._

_Zawiodła go._

_Znowu._

_Znowu nie mogła mu pomóc. Mogła tylko stać i patrzeć, jak cierpi._

_Jak umiera._

_W pewnym momencie, jego ciało zastygło w bezruchu, a jego powieki powoli opadły w dół. Znała ten wyraz twarzy. Widziała go jeden, jedyny raz, kiedy widziała brata po raz ostatni._

\- Pietro!

Z krzykiem zerwała się z łóżka. Serce w jej piersi kołatało niespokojnie, nie potrafiła złapać tchu. Rozejrzała się po pokoju.

Tak bardzo chciała powiedzieć sobie, że był to tylko sen.

W prawdzie, był to _tylko_ _sen_ , ale w rzeczywistość była równie okrutna. Czy we śnie, czy na jawie, Pietro już nie było.

Koszmar tylko jej o tym przypomniał.

Ponownie z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Przez kilka ostatnich dni starała się o tym nie myśleć. Przychodziło jej to z trudem, jednak udawało jej się.

Dlaczego więc teraz to wszystko wróciło?

Przypomniała sobie postać, którą widziała poprzedniego dnia, będąc w mieście wraz z Natashą. Wyglądał dokładnie jak Pietro. Ale wiedziała, że to nie mogło być prawdą.

Jej brat był martwy. Jego ciało nadal leżało w kostnicy.

Był martwy.

I nikt ani nic nie mogło tego zmienić.


	4. Nieprzespane noce

\- I widzisz, dotrzymałem obietnicy – powiedział, uśmiechając się dumnie – Jadalnia wyremontowana. I pomalowana.

\- Pięknie, tylko kto to wszystko posprząta? – trzymając małego Nathaniela na rękach, wskazała podbródkiem na porozwalane wokół kubły z farbą, pędzle oraz pozostałości po remoncie.

\- Mamy do pomocy dwa potworki – poklepał Coopera po ramieniu – Chyba nie będą się buntować i trochę nam pomogą, nie?

Lilla potrząsnęła przecząco głową, po czym z uśmiechem uciekła do swojego pokoju, a w ślad za nią ruszył jej starszy brat.

\- Tak się rodzicom odwdzięczacie? – zawołała za nimi Laura.

\- Będziecie coś kiedyś chcieli – mruknął Clint – Wtedy wam to przypomnę!

Tęsknił za chwilami takimi jak ta.

Tęsknił za Laurą, za ich domem, nawet za wrzaskami Lilli i Coopera. Jako Avenger, cały czas poświęcał pracy. Misjom i przeróżnym zadaniom. Czasami pomagało mu to zapomnieć o tęsknocie do rodziny.

Rozległ się nagle melodyczny dźwięk. Popatrzył w stronę szafki, na której leżała jego komórka. Podszedł do niej i chwycił za telefon.

\- Halo?

\- Clint? To ja, Steve – w słuchawce odezwał się znajomy głos.

\- Kapitanie, cóż za miła niespodzianka – uśmiechnął się – Nie ma mnie dopiero kilka dni, a wy już się stęskniliście?

\- Przykro mi, tym razem nie chodzi o ciebie. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że trochę tu cicho bez ciebie.

\- Brzmi poważnie i zaczynam się bać. Coś się stało?

\- Musisz tu przyjechać – powiedział z powagą – Chodzi o Wandę. Jest całkowicie załamana i przypuszczam, że twoja obecność dobrze jej zrobi. Miałeś dobry kontakt z nią i z Pietro, jako ostatni się z nim widziałeś.

Na te słowa, zacisnął powieki. Starał się nie wspominać o tym, co miało miejsce w Sokovii.

W jego obronie zginął tak młody chłopak, jeszcze dziecko. Miał przed sobą całe życie, a mimo to wolał poświęcić je, by uchronić jego rodzinę przed wielką tragedią. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby zostawić Laurę, albo dzieci. Były dla niego całym światem. Ale gdyby jego zabrakło, mieliby siebie nawzajem.

Wanda nie miała tego _szczęścia_.

Jako dziecko straciła rodziców, a teraz, z jego winy, straciła również brata. Była sama. Nie miała nikogo bliskiego, na kim mogłaby polegać.

\- Ona cię teraz potrzebuje. Z nikim nie chce rozmawiać.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że ze mną będzie chciała? – parsknął – To przeze mnie straciła brata.

\- Nie możesz się za to obwiniać. Nie mogliśmy mu pomóc – głos w słuchawce zabrzmiał znacznie łagodniej – Tak czy owak, potrzebujemy cię tutaj.

\- Steve…

\- Wiem, że jesteś teraz z rodziną, która cię potrzebuje. Ale tutaj także czeka twoja rodzina. Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, Barton. I nie chodzi tylko o Wandę.

\- Więc o co? – spytał zaciekawiony.

\- HYDRA znalazła naszą bazę, mieliśmy tu niedawno włamanie. Żadnych strat, ani materialnych, ani strat w ludziach.

\- W takim razie czego chcieli?

\- Wygląda na to, że po prostu chcieli oznajmić, że wiedzą, gdzie jesteśmy. Musimy być czujni. Do niczego nie będę ci zmuszał, ale przemyśl to jeszcze.

Nie odpowiedział. Rozłączył się i odłożył telefon.

\- Coś nie tak? – usłyszał zza siebie troskliwy głos Laury.

Gwałtownie odwrócił się w jej stronę.

\- Nic takiego – odparł – Koledzy się trochę za mną stęsknili, to wszystko.

***

Noc spowiła świat już kilka godzin temu. Była to kolejna noc, która zapowiadała się na długą i męczącą.

Nie potrafiła dłużej siedzieć w pokoju. Nie zamierzała spędzić tam kolejnej, nieprzespanej nocy, wpatrując się w puste, białe ściany. Znała już każdy ich fragment na pamięć.

Stała nieruchomo przy oknie, wpatrując się przed siebie. Za szybą widziała zatopione w mroku, gęste lasy i tysiące migoczących gwiazd ponad nimi.

Niebo wyglądało podobnie, gdy w dzieciństwie wybrała się wraz z rodzicami i Pietro na biwak, do lasu. Gdy nastała noc, również miała problem z zaśnięciem. Jednak wtedy był przy niej Pietro, który nie pozwalał jej się nudzić. Rozmawiali szeptem, by nie zbudzić rodziców, wpatrując się w gwiazdy pobłyskujące nad nimi.

Był to jeden z najpiękniejszych dni, jakie zachowały się w jej pamięci.

Wtedy nie bała się zasnąć. Nie bała się, że przyśni jej się coś złego. A nawet jeśli, Pietro byłby przy niej, żeby ją pocieszyć, uspokoić.

Teraz nie było to możliwe.

\- Koszmary – usłyszała nagle rzeczowy głos Visiona – Czyż nie mam racji?

Skinęła głową, nawet się nie odwracając. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czuła, że on doskonale wie, o czym myśli. Vision, unosząc się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, zbliżył się do niej, po czym opad na posadzkę, siadając obok Wandy.

Vision, podobnie jak reszta drużyny podnosił ją na duchu. Mówił w nieco inny sposób, bardziej refleksyjny, co chcąc nie chcąc zmuszało ją do przemyśleń. Zazwyczaj jej to pomagało.

Ale jednego nie potrafiła mu wybaczyć.

Tego, że wtedy ją uratował.

Chciała umrzeć.

Znów zobaczyć Pietro.

Nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez niego, więc po co miałaby je ciągnąć? Chciała po prostu to zakończyć. Ale on jej na to nie pozwolił. Nie pozwolił jej dołączyć do brata. Najwidoczniej, miał ku temu powody. Nie wiedziała jakie, ale nie obchodziło ją to.

Wtedy chciała jedynie umrzeć.

\- Tęsknię za nim – zwiesiła smutno głowę – Myślałam, że jakoś sobie z tym poradzę, ale… Nie potrafię o nim zapomnieć.

\- Zapominanie o bliskich, którzy odeszli nie jest właściwe. Powinniśmy zawsze mieć ich w pamięci. Ich i chwile, które z nimi spędziliśmy. Takie wspomnienia dają nam siłę.

Łzy, które do tej pory udawało jej się powstrzymywać, wymknęły się z jej oczu i powoli spłynęły po policzkach.

\- Wybacz, jeśli powiedziałem coś niewłaściwego – powiedział nagle, zauważając jej płacz – Nie opanowałem jeszcze sztuki pocieszania innych. Nie mam jeszcze doświadczenia w takich sprawach.

\- Nie, w porządku – uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, ocierając łzy – W pewien sposób mi pomogłeś, dziękuję. I całkiem nieźle sobie radzisz w „sztuce pocieszania”.

Skinął głową, odwzajemniając uśmiech, po czym poszybował powoli w stronę drzwi.

Obejrzała się za nim. Jego postać od zawsze ją intrygowała. Jako jedyny mówił jej wprost o stracie, śmierci, cierpieniu. Gdy inni próbowali ją pocieszać, zapewniali, że będzie lepiej, on nie krył przed nią prawdy. Co więcej, przekazywał ją w tak dosadny, a zarazem subtelny sposób.

Taka prawda była znacznie lepsza od kłamstw, które codziennie słyszała.

Jednak ani prawda, ani kłamstwa, nie potrafiły jej pocieszyć.

Nie potrafiły przywrócić jej brata.

***

Uwielbiał ciszę, jaka od zawsze panowała na jego gospodarstwie. Zwłaszcza nocną ciszę, której towarzyszyły odgłosy świerszczy i pohukiwanie nielicznych sów. W przeciwieństwie do hałaśliwego Nowego Jorku, tutaj mógł się wyciszyć i w skupieniu przemyśleć kilka spraw.

A teraz miał parę istotnych spraw do przemyślanie.

Zostawić rodzinę, do której niedawno wrócił, czy zostawić młodą dziewczynę załamaną utratą brata, który zginął z jego winy?

\- Nad czym tak rozmyślasz? – nagle poczuł ciepłe dłonie owijające się powoli wokół jego talii, którym towarzyszył równie ciepły ton kobiecego głosu.

\- Nad niczym – odparł, zmuszając się do słabego uśmiechu.

\- Może to ty jesteś _Sokolim Okiem_ , ale ja również potrafię parę rzeczy zauważyć – oparła brodę na jego ramieniu – Na przykład to, że coś cię trapi.

Dłuższe ukrywanie tego przed nią, nie miało chyba sensu. Laura była niczym wykrywacz kłamstw, znała go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, kiedy coś przed nią zatajał. I tak prędzej czy później by to odkryła.

\- Steve do mnie zadzwonił. Powiedział, żebym przyjechał. Niedawno był atak na bazę. Potrzebują mnie tam.

\- Czy tylko o to chodzi? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

\- Nie tylko – westchnął – Wanda, siostra tego chłopaka, który…

… zginął w jego obronie. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak tak młody chłopak, który dotychczas śmiał się oraz droczył z nim, mógł tak po prostu odejść.

To był moment. Pietro zniknął tak szybko, jak się przed nim pojawił. Nigdy nie zapomni tego słabego uśmiechu, który posłał mu tuż przed upadkiem.

\- Ona jest po prostu załamana – ciągnął – Straciła jedyną bliską jej osobę. I to przez mnie.

\- To nie twoja wina – Laura czule pocałowała go w policzek – Nie możesz się o to obwiniać, nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego. Ale mimo to, jesteś coś winny temu chłopcu. Zadbał o naszą rodzinę, ratując ciebie. Myślę, że oczekiwałby tego samego.

\- Co sugerujesz?

\- Jedź – uśmiechnęła się – Nie jest to śmiertelnie niebezpieczna misja, więc ostatecznie mogę cię puścić. A jeśli tej dziewczynie się nie poprawi, przywieź ją tutaj.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Oczywiście, że jestem. Nie zastąpimy jej brata, ale może chociaż sprawimy, że nie będzie czuła się taka samotna.

Uśmiechnął się, przytulając ją do siebie. Odkąd się poznali, Laura była osobą o dobrym sercu i właśnie to odróżniało ją od innych kobiet, które poznał. Była troskliwa i opiekuńcza w stosunku do wszystkich, miał wrażenie, jakby otaczała miłością każde stworzenie na ziemi. 

Nie chciał rozstawać się z nią, ani z dziećmi, zwłaszcza, ze miał teraz znacznie więcej obowiązków. Jednak czuł się zobowiązany pomóc Wandzie. Jej brat, który był dla niej wszystkim, oddał życie w jego bronie. To przez niego Pietro zginął i przez niego Wanda tak bardzo cierpiała. Nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno chce go widzieć, ale potrzebowała wsparcia. Musiał więc wrócić do Nowego Jorku. I robił to tylko ze względu na Wandę.  

\- Niedługo wrócę – szepnął do żony, całując ją w czoło – Obiecuję ci.


	5. Spotkanie

Słońce nieśmiało wychylało się zza ciemnych chmur. Ten poranek zdecydowanie nie zapowiadał się na słoneczny. Kątem oka, dostrzegła w oknie lądujący helikopter. Baza miała własny pas startowy, samoloty pojawiały się tutaj często, ale nigdy nie pojawiały się tak wcześnie. Mimo to, nie przejęła się tym.

To tylko kolejny helikopter.

Siedziała przy stole w jadalni, męcząc swoje śniadanie. Kręciła powolnie łyżką w porządnie nasączonych mlekiem płatkach.

Płatki śniadaniowe.

Pietro je uwielbiał.

\- Nadal masz zamiar znęcać się nad tymi płatkami? – powiedział Sam, wyrywając ją z zamysłów – Bo jeśli mają się marnować, mogę się nimi zająć.

Bez słowa, podsunęła miseczkę bliżej niego.

\- Nie krępuj się – uśmiechnęła się smutno – I tak straciłam apetyt.

Podparła głowę ręką, opierając łokieć o chłodny blat.

Nagle drzwi do jadalni otworzyły się. Nie musiała unosić głowy, by domyślić się, kto właśnie wszedł. Potrafiła rozpoznać Kapitana po zdecydowanym, żołnierskim kroku.

\- Witajcie, drużyno – uśmiechnął się – Wybaczcie, że przegapiłem śniadanie, ale musiałem załatwić pewną sprawę – odwrócił się w stronę drzwi – Patrzcie tylko, kto się za nami stęsknił.

\- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to raczej wy tęskniliście za mną.

Ten głos.

Znała go.

Odwróciła się w stronę Kapitana, obok którego stał znajomy mężczyzna.

Clint Barton.

\- Przyjacielu, musisz być zmęczony po podróży – Steve poklepał go po ramieniu – Odpocznij, zjedz coś, później porozmawiamy. A teraz, drużyno, zapraszam na trening.

Wszyscy posusznie opuścili jadalnię, w której pozostał jedynie Clint i siedząca przy stole Wanda.

Usiadł naprzeciw dziewczyny i spojrzał na nią. Nie spuszczała z niego wzroku odkąd tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Cisza jednak z każdą kolejną sekundą przyprawiała go o dreszcze.

\- Jak się masz, Wando? – zapytał nieco zmieszany.

\- Dobrze – odparła krótko.

Skłamała.

Oczywiście, że nie czuła się dobrze. Ale co miała odpowiedzieć? Że wciąż nie może się pozbierać po śmierci brata? Że straciła ostatnią bliską jej sercu osobę?

Chciała tylko pokazać, że jest silna, że jest w stanie sobie z tym poradzić.

Chciała udowodnić to nie tylko sobie, czy Bartonowi. Przede wszystkim, chciała udowodnić to Pietro.

\- Jesteś na mnie zła, prawda? – spytał wreszcie – Obwiniasz mnie za to, co się stało.

\- Nie – pokręciła słabo głową – To nie twoja wina. Pietro zrobił to, co uznał za słuszne. Nie chciał, żeby twoje dzieci były sierotami. Takimi jak my.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby tak się to potoczyło. Uwierz mi, gdybym tylko wiedział…

\- To i tak nic nie zmieni – przerwała – Nie da się cofnąć czasu. Stało się.

Starała się brzmieć twardo, ale nie potrafiła już dłużej udawać. Zwiesiła głowę i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Popatrzy na nią ze współczuciem. Po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł się całkowicie bezradny. Nie mógł jej pomóc. Nie mógł nic zrobić.

Czuł się tak samo, gdy czekając na serię zmierzających w niego pocisków, nie trafił w niego ani jeden. Gdy uniósł głowę i zobaczył przed sobą stojącego nieruchomo Pietro. Gdy chłopak, który jeszcze niedawno nie darzył go sympatią, zasłonił go własnych ciałem. Gdy posłał mu ten słaby, niemal bezczelny uśmiech i upadł na ziemię. Dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do niego, że Pietro oddał za niego własne życie…

\- Co powiedział? – zaszlochała nagle, unosząc lekko głowę – Wtedy, gdy… No wiesz. Co wtedy powiedział?

Gdy to się stało, niemal czuła ból brata, przeszywające kucie całego ciała. Nie była przy nim, ale doskonale wiedziała, co się stało. Wiedziała, że umierał. Wiedziała też, że coś powiedział, ale ból był zbyt silny. Zagłuszył słaby, ledwie słyszalny ton, jakim wypowiedział swoje ostatnie zdanie.

\- _Tego się nie spodziewałeś_ – odpowiedział, wracając myślą do tamtej chwili.

Wanda tylko uśmiechnęła się smutno pod nosem.

\- Cały Pietro.

***

Siedział w przydzielonym mu, ciasnym pokoju. Nagie, szare ściany i tylko jedno, niewielkie okno tuż pod sufitem. Nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu. Nerwowo przechadzał się po pomieszczeniu, jednak ta niewielka przestrzeń doprowadzała go do szału.

Nienawidził ograniczeń.

Usiadł więc na brzegu pryczy, gdy nagle usłyszał cichy szelest.

Dźwięk dobiegał z kieszeni jego spodni.

Ciekawsko sięgnął do niej, po czym wyciągną z niej małą, pogniecioną fotografię. Widać, że zdjęcie już wiele przeszło. Pożółkłe, pogniecione na brzegach, przedstawiało czworo ludzi, na pierwszy rzut oka – rodzinę.

Dwoje dorosłych ludzi, mężczyzna i kobieta, trzymający z objęciach dwoje dzieci.

Chłopca i dziewczynkę.

Cała czwórka uśmiechała się, wyglądali na szczęśliwą rodzinę. Jednak twarze wydawały mu się znajome.

Zwłaszcza mała, szarooka dziewczynka…

\- Zbieraj się – jeden z żołnierzy walnął dłonią w drzwi do jego pokoju – Za chwilę wyruszasz.

Natychmiast schował zdjęcie dowieszeni, po czym wstał z pryczy i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

Musiał wykonać zadanie.

***

\- Jak się ma twoja rodzina? – ciągnęła – Pewnie strasznie za tobą tęsknią.

\- Pewnie tak – uśmiechnął się pod nosem – Ja za nimi też. Na szczęście, tym razem to nie potrwa długo. Niedługo do nich wracam.

Skinęła głową.

Nagle Clint wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Kilkukrotnie przesunął palcem po ekranie, po czym przesunął komórkę po blacie i podsunął Wandzie niemal pod sam nos.

Spojrzała na wyświetlające się zdjęcie. Przedstawiało uśmiechniętą ciemnowłosą kobietę, trzymającą na rękach niemowlę oraz dwójkę równie wesołych dzieci, chłopca i dziewczynkę.

\- To twoja rodzina? – spytała.

\- Tak – odparł, po czym raz jeszcze przesunął palcem po ekranie, pokazując jej kolejne zdjęcie.

Tym razem, była na nim jedna postać. Małe dziecko – niemowlę, które widziała już na poprzednim zdjęciu. Radośnie wyciągało do góry rączkę, zupełnie, jakby chciało komuś pomachać.

Wanda uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Zawsze lubiła dzieci, zwłaszcza tak maleńkie.

\- To Nathaniel – powiedział wreszcie Clint – Nathaniel Pietro Barton.

Gwałtownie uniosła głowę, patrząc na niego zaskoczona.

Nathaniel _Pietro_ Barton.

 - Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz. Chciałem tylko, żeby…

\- Nie, ależ skąd – zaprzeczyła natychmiast – Nie mam nic przeciwko. To śliczne imię – uśmiechnęła się słabo i oddała mu telefon.

\- Chociaż tak mogę mu się odwdzięczyć za to, co zrobił dla mnie i dla mojej rodziny. Twój brat jest bohaterem.

\- Wiem – skinęła głową.

_Moim bohaterem._

Dla niej zawsze był bohaterem i nie musiał jej tego udowadniać. Chronił ją, opiekował się nią, mimo zagrożenia starał się pozostać dzielnym, by dodać jej otuchy.

Nagle do pokoju weszła Natasha, trzymając w dłoni tablet. Wyraz jej twarzy y początkowo poważny, jednak gdy tylko spojrzała na siedzących przy stole Wandę i Clinta, uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło.

\- Nie chciałabym wam przerywać, ale wygląda na to, że mamy robotę – powiedziała i zwróciła wzrok na Bartona – Wybacz, ale tym razem sobie nie odpoczniesz.

\- Jaka szkoda – jęknął z udawanym smutkiem – A już myślałem, że szykuje się mały urlop… A tak na poważnie, o co chodzi?

\- Dostaliśmy cynk, że żołnierze HYDRY obstawili jakiś wieżowiec…

\- To nie w ich stylu – wtrąciła Wanda – Po co mieliby się ujawniać? I po co im ten wieżowiec?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – Natasha wzruszyła ramionami – Steve mówi, że może to być podstęp, więc musimy być ostrożni. Mimo to, lepiej to sprawdzić. Może ucierpieć wielu niewinnych ludzi.

\- No to co, dziewczyny – zaklasnął w ręce, po czym uniósł się z krzesła – Do boju.

***

Musiała wykonać zadanie.

Zgodnie z poleceniem Kapitana, pilnowała parteru, by nikt z dołu nie mógł prześlizgnąć się na wyższe piętra.

W jej uchu tkwiła słuchawka, dzięki której mogła porozumieć się z resztą drużyny.

Póki co, czysto.

Jednak nagle usłyszała cichy szmer, a tuż po nim dźwięk uchylanych drzwi. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła biegnący w jej stronę oddział żołnierzy HYDRY. Nie zwlekając dużej, ruszyła w ich kierunku. Najpierw jej palce, a później dłonie owinęły się czerwoną mgłą. Skierowała pocisk w jednego z żołnierzy, potem w kolejnego i kolejnego. Nie trwało to długo.

Po krótkiej chwili, została sama. Wokół niej leżeli pokonani przeciwnicy. Nie oszczędziła nikogo. Wzięła głęboki wdech, jednak po chwili usłyszała dobiegający za sobą świst powietrza, a lekki podmuch musną jej kark.

Poczuła za sobą czyjąś obecność.

Kolejny przeciwnik.

Zacisnęła zęby i spowijając dłonie krwistoczerwonym obłokiem, odwróciła się za siebie.

Teraz mogła bez problemu spojrzeć prosto w twarz nieprzyjaciela, który przystawiał zimną lufę pistoletu do jej czoła.

Zamarła. Poczuła, jak jej serce staje w miejscu, po czym zaczyna bić z nadzwyczajną prędkością. Głos utknął w jej gardle, nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

Jeszcze niedawno oddałaby wszystko, by znów ujrzeć tę twarz.

Twarz, której widok towarzyszył jej od zawsze.

Twarz, którą od paru dni mogła oglądać jedynie w snach. Aż do teraz.

Jednak teraz znów stał naprzeciw niej.

Znów żywy.

Znów obok niej.

\- Pietro? – szepnęła.

On jednak nie zareagował. Wyraz jego twarzy był obojętny, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji. Błękitne oczy, które zawsze patrzyły na nią z radością, teraz wydawały się zamglone. Nieobecne.

Powoli opuściła dłonie, aż krwawoczerwony blask wokół nich rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Jednak on nadal wymierzał w nią lufę pistoletu, gotowy do strzału.

\- Wanda!

Głos Clinta nagle odbił się echem po pomieszczeniu. Był głośny, ale ona nawet nie drgnęła. Wciąż z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w stojącą kilka centymetrów od niej postać.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Była pewna, że Clint przeżywa teraz dokładnie to, co ona. Ze tak samo jak ona nie może uwierzyć w to, co widzi.

\- Wanda! To nie jest twój brat! – zawołał po chwili – To nie jest Pietro.

To musiał być on.

Te same oczy. Te same rysy twarzy. Znała go od zawsze. Nigdy nie pomyliłaby własnego brata.

Mimo iż pistolet trzymany przez niego wciąż przystawiony był do jej czoła, nie mogła się bronić. Nie mogła go skrzywdzić. Nie potrafiła. Nie tyko ze względu na ich więź, ale i na to, co stało się kilka dni temu.

On zginął. I nie mógł zginąć ponownie. Nie przez nią.   

Dłoń Pietro drgnęła i mocniej zacisnął palec na spuście. Wanda bezsilnie zamknęła oczy, oczekując na dźwięk strzału.

Jednak zamiast tego usłyszała, jak coś osuwa się na podłogę.

Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w dół.

Pietro, który jeszcze przed chwilą stał tuż przed nią, leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi, z niewielką strzałą wbitą w ramię. Wanda rzuciła Clintowi wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Coś ty zrobił! – wrzasnęła klękając nad bratem.

Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie, odgarniając z jego czoła kilka niesfornych, jasnych kosmyków.

\- Spokojnie, on żyje. A myślałem, że strzały z usypiaczem się nie przydadzą – Clint podszedł bliżej i przykucnął obok niej  – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to nie jest Pietro.

Nie słuchała go. Z obawą patrzyła na brata. Nie bała się, że to faktycznie mógł nie być Pietro, ponieważ tego była pewna. Bała się, że mogła stać mu się krzywda. Walczył po stronie HYDRY, a co gorsza, omal jej nie zabił.

Nie zachowywał się jak jej brat, ale to musiał być on.

\- Wanda, Pietro nie żyje – ciągnął Clint, po czym położył ostrożnie dłoń na jej ramieniu – Przykro mi, ale…

\- Nie prawda – przerwała – To jest mój brat, czuję to. Musimy go stąd zabrać.

\- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Pamiętasz, co mówił Kapitan? Równie dobrze może być to podstęp HYDRY. Mają dostęp do najnowocześniejszej technologii. Mogli stworzyć sobowtóra Pietro…

\- … albo przywrócić go do życia – dokończyła, spoglądając łucznikowi w oczy – Zaufaj mi, ten jeden raz. Nie mogę go tutaj zostawić, jestem mu to winna. Ty zresztą też.

***

Siedziała skulona na parapecie, wpatrując się beznamiętnie przez okno. Wprawdzie przewieźli Pietro do bazy, ale nadal nie wiedziała, co się z nim działo. Ostatni raz widziała go tuż przed przewiezieniem go do szpitalnej części budynku. Od tamtego czasu, nie otrzymała żadnych wieści, chociaż minęło już dobre kilka godzin.

Nie mogła pojąć, jak mogła nie wyczuć, że jej brat żyje. Zawsze gdy byli osobno, a działa mu się krzywda, wiedziała o tym. Czuła to. Dlaczego teraz stało się inaczej? Nie zauważyła nawet, jak zabrano z bazy jego ciało. Jak mogła tego nie zauważyć? To wszystko działo się za szybko.

Teraz, kiedy miała szansę odzyskać brata, jej najcenniejszy skarb, nie mogła opanować myśli.

Usłyszała, jak drzwi do jej pokoju powoli się otwierają, po czym ktoś wszedł do środka.

_Zdecydowane, żołnierskie kroki._

Milczał, więc zapewne wciągnie było żadnych wieści odnośnie Pietro.

\- Dalej nic, prawda? - zapytała, nawet się nie odwracając.

\- Lekarze wciąż przeprowadzają testy – odpowiedział Steve, podchodząc bliżej niej – Jeszcze nic nie znaleźli. Kiedy Pietro się obudzi, będą wiedzieli więcej.

Skinęła powoli głową.

\- Myślałam, że on zginął – szepnęła, czując, jak do jej oczu napływają łzy – Tak bardzo za nim tęskniłam. Oddałabym wszystko, by znów był przy mnie. Odnalazłam go, ale on zachowuje się, jakby nie był sobą. To nie Pietro jakiego znam.

\- Uwierz mi, doskonale wiem, co czujesz – Kapitan usiadł obok niej.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała z zaciekawieniem.

\- Jakiś czas temu, spotkałem dawnego przyjaciela. Byłem pewien, że zginął, jeszcze w czasie wojny. Widziałem, jak spada w przepaść. Jakimś cudem przeżył, ale nie był sobą. Nie pamiętał ani mnie, ani kim jest. Nie wiem, co dokładnie mu zrobili, ale to sprawka HYDRY, mogę być tego pewien.

\- Myślisz, że – zaczęła, przysuwając się bliżej niego – Że to, co spotkało twojego przyjaciela… Że to samo zrobili mojemu bratu?

\- Nie mam pewności, ale wszystko na to wskazuje. Najwidoczniej podczas ataku na bazę, zabrali stąd twojego brata. Chcieli odciągnąć naszą uwagę, więc wysłali na nas mały oddział, a w tym samym czasie, włamali się do kostnicy.

Zwiesiła głowę i chlipnęła cicho.

\- Nie martw się – posłał jej pocieszający uśmiech – Lekarze pracują nad tym, by mu pomóc. Zrobią wszystko, co w ich mocy, uwierz mi.

***

Nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Gdy tylko je zamykała, widziała chłodny wzrok jej brata, którym obdarzył ją kilka godzin temu.

Leżała na łóżku, zwinięta w kłębek. Po długim czasie, udało jej się zasnąć, był to jednak bardzo niestabilny sen. Śniła, lecz wciąż była świadoma. Wciąż myślała o Pietro.

Miała pewność, że był to jej brat.

_Czuła to._

Ale Pietro nigdy nie patrzył na nią w ten sposób. Zupełnie, jakby nie wiedział, kim była. Jakby jej nie poznawał.  Zawsze był w stosunku do niej czuły, opiekuńczy, nie pozwoliłby jej skrzywdzić, ani tym bardziej sam by się do tego nie posunął.

Nie mogła się pomylić, to musiał być Pietro. Utwierdziła się w tym przekonaniu, po rozmowie z Kapitanem. Jeśli nie był to pierwszy taki przypadek…

Nagle poczuła czyjaś dłoń na własnym ramieniu.

\- Wanda.

Znajomy głos wybudził ją ze snu. Zamrugała kilkukrotnie zaspanymi jeszcze oczami, próbując rozpoznać stojącą nad nią postać. Niebieskie oczy błyszczały lekko nocnym świetle księżyca, przy którym jego brązowe włosy wydawały się jeszcze ciemniejsze.

_Barton?_

Była jeszcze zbyt zdezorientowana, by móc cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem – powiedział – ale pomyślałem, że chciałabyś o tym wiedzieć.

Ziewnęła, przecierając oczy dłonią.

\- Co się stało?

\- Pietro się obudził.


	8. Wróć do mnie

Biegł za nią, ale nie był w stanie jej dogonić. Zastanawiał się, czy Pietro aby na pewno jest jedynym z bliźniaków, którzy posiadali moc nadludzkiej prędkości. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wiedziała, dokąd ma iść. Przecież nie mówił jej, w której sali leży jej brat.

 _Bliźniacza telepatia_ , pomyślał.

\- Wanda – chwycił ją mocno za ramiona – Nie możesz tam wejść.

\- Muszę się z nim zobaczyć – próbowała wyrwać się z uścisku.

\- Wiem, ale to nie jest najlepszy moment.

\- Przecież mówiłeś, że się obudził.

\- Ale nie powiedziałem, że możesz do niego iść – warknął.

Rozluźnił uścisk, po czym zsunął dłonie na jej nadgarstki, widząc lęk w jej oczach. Wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. Ale nie dziwił się temu. Już i tak wiele przeżyła, a jego zdenerwowanie tylko pogarszało sytuację.

\- Wybacz – powiedział skruszony – Byłem trochę za ostry… Po prostu lekarze nadal robią mu badania, ale nic nie mogą znaleźć. Żadnych nieprawidłowości. Pietro jest agresywny, niczego nie pamięta. Nie wie, co się stało, kim jest, nikogo nie rozpoznaje. Ciebie również by nie poznał.

Popatrzyła raz jeszcze w kierunku drzwi.

On tam był.

Żywy.

Teraz dzieliły ich tylko drzwi. Nie niepojęta otchłań, jaką jest śmierć. Tylko drzwi.

\- Muszę go zobaczyć – błagała – Nie skrzywdziłby mnie. Proszę, pozwól mi tam wejść.

Jej oczy błysnęły od napływających łez.

Westchnął bezradnie, kręcąc głową.

\- Ale z ciebie mięczak, Barton – jęknął do siebie, po czym uchylił lekko drzwi.

Zamrugała zaskoczona, gdy gestem dłoni nakazał jej wejść do środka.

\- No wchodź. Chociaż oboje pewnie będziemy tego żałować…

***

Każdy krok stawiała z nadmierną wręcz ostrożnością. Bała się tego, co może za chwilę nastąpić. Ale tęsknota za bratem była silniejsza od strachu. Uważnie rozejrzała się po pokoju, szukając jego twarzy.

W końcu go zauważyła. On ją również.

Leżał na łóżku, przypięty do niego pasami. Lekarze powiedzieli, że strasznie się rzucał. Unieruchomili go, by nie zrobił krzywdy ani sobie, ani nikomu innemu.

\- Pietro? – niepewnie zrobiła krok ku niemu.

Patrzył na nią, jakby widział w niej największego wroga. Szarpnął rękami, zupełnie jak gdyby chciał się na nią rzucić.

\- To ja, Wanda – usiadła ostrożnie na brzegu łóżka, po czym położyła dłoń na jego własnej.

On jednak milczał, a gdy tyko poczuł jej dotyk na ręce, cofnął ją w miarę możliwości jak najdalej od niej.

\- Nie pamiętasz mnie? – spytała łamiącym się głosem – To przecież ja. Twoja siostra. Wanda.

Słysząc jej imię, ponownie próbując wyrwać się z uścisku skórzanych pasów. Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu, twarda skóra, z której zrobione były paski, zaczęła stopniowo pękać.

Nie zdążyła w żaden sposób zareagować, gdy chwycił ją i przycisnął do ściany, ściskając mocno jej ramiona.

Nawet, gdyby miała możliwość się bronić, nie zrobiłaby tego.

Pietro jej nie pamiętał. Nie wiedział, że byli rodzeństwem.

Ale ona o tym wiedziała.

Nieświadomość ta dała mu przewagę.

Nie mogłaby skrzywdzić własnego brata. Nie, kiedy wiedziała, jak wiele dla niej znaczy.

Popatrzyła mu w oczy. Były puste, pozbawione jakichkolwiek emocji. Jasny błękit jego oczu, który zawsze kojarzył jej się z życiem i energią, teraz niemal przyprawiał ją o dreszcze.

Pietro uniósł jedną rękę, drugą natomiast wciąż uniemożliwiał jej jakikolwiek ruch. Zaskoczyło ją, że miał aż tyle siły. Zawsze uważała go za wysportowanego, a po eksperymentach Struckera stał się jeszcze bardziej krzepki. Teraz mógł unieruchomić ją przy użyciu tylko jednej ręki.

Widziała, że chce zadać jej cios. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść wymierzając w jej skroń.

Nie zamierzała się bronić.

Nie zależało jej już na życiu. Mógł ją zabić.

Skończyłby tym samym jej udrękę.

Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. Tym razem nie potrafiła ich powstrzymać.

\- Myślałam, że na zawsze cię straciłam – wyszlochała patrząc mu głęboko w oczy – A teraz, gdy cię odzyskałam, ty nawet nie wiesz, kim jestem…

Wiedziała, że zapewne nie rozumie jej słów. Nie mogła jednak dłużej tłumić w sobie smutku, który nie opuszczał jej od dnia, w którym go straciła.

Przez ten czas łudziła się, że jednak do niej wróci. Że ukoi jej ból.

Tymczasem okazało się, że jego powrót, którego tak pragnęła, przysporzył jej jeszcze więcej cierpienia.

\- To, że mnie nie pamiętasz, boli jeszcze bardziej, niż gdybyś naprawdę zginął i miał nigdy nie wrócić…

Załkała głośno. Nie dbając o to, czy ktokolwiek ją usłyszy. Nie pamiętał jej. Odzyskała go, ale nie do końca.

Nie był to Pietro, który bez względu na wszystko ją chronił.

Nie był to Pietro, dla którego była najważniejsza.

Nie był to  _jej_  Pietro.

\- Marzyłam o tym, żebyś do mnie wrócił. A teraz tu jesteś. I chcesz mnie zabić. Zrób to. Tylko mi tym ulżysz. Chcę po prostu żebyś wiedział, że nigdy bym o tobie nie zapomniała. Jesteś moim bratem, którego kocham ponad wszystko na świecie. Moją jedyną rodziną. I nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdziła.

Wraz z ostatnim słowem zacisnęła szczelnie powieki, oczekując na cios. Wstrzymała oddech i mężnie uniosła głowę do góry.  

\- Wanda – usłyszała nagle jego cichy i łagodny głos.

Była jednak pewna, że się przesłyszała. Brak snu, wszystkie te wydarzenia tylko osłabiały jej psychikę. Przestała więc zwracać uwagę na omamy, zarówno te wizualne, jak i dźwiękowe. Niejednokrotnie zdawało jej się, że słyszy jego głos, ale takie  _omamy_  były chyba w tej sytuacji czymś normalnym.

Może to wszystko również jest tylko złudzeniem?

Lecz nagle poczuła, jak uścisk na jej ramieniu powoli słabnie. Jej policzek ostrożnie musnęła czyjaś ciepła dłoń, ocierając przy tym jej łzy. Zaskoczona, otworzyła niepewnie oczy.

Pietro wciąż stał naprzeciw niej. Jednak teraz nie wyglądał, jakby chciał zrobić jej krzywdę. Przyglądał jej się z troską i to właśnie jego ręka czule gładziła jej policzek.

\- Proszę cię, nie płacz – szepnął czule, posyłając jej lekki, pokrzepiający uśmiech.

 _Uśmiech_.

Ten, który pocieszał ją w każdej, nawet najtrudniejszej sytuacji. W jego błękitnych oczach znów widziała żywy błysk. Patrzył na nią tak, jak robił to dawniej.

Poczuła, jak jej serce przyspiesza rytm, a kąciki jej ust mimowolnie unoszą się ku górze.

\- Pietro – pisnęła radośnie – Pamiętasz mnie!

\- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć o mojej ukochanej, młodszej siostrzyczce?

Uśmiechając się szeroko, zarzuciła mu się na szyję i objęła go mocno.

Nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na to, że znów nazwał ją  _młodszą_   _siostrzyczką_ , czego wręcz nienawidziła. Zawsze podkreślał fakt, że jest starszy. Nie cierpiała go, kiedy jej to wypominał.

Teraz jednak ją to nie obchodziło.

Liczył się tylko fakt, że wrócił do niej dawny Pietro, za którym tak ogromnie tęskniła.

\- Myślałam, że już na zawsze cię straciłam – szepnęła drżącym z nadmiaru emocji głosem.

Łzy ponownie wypełniły jej oczy. Jednak tym razem, nie były one spowodowane smutkiem.

Odzyskała go.

Wrócił do niej.

Roześmiała się przez łzy, wtulając się w jego kark. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że znów mogła się do niego przytulić. Odwzajemnił uścisk, głaszcząc ją delikatnie po włosach.  

\- Wando? – zaczął niepewnie – Co się stało? I gdzie ja jestem?

Minimalnie odsunęła się od niego.

\- Niczego nie pamiętasz?

\- Nie – przecząco pokręcił głową – Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to Sokovię i walkę z Ultronem…

Zacisnęła powieki i zwiesiła głowę.

_Walka z Ultronem._

Dzień, w którym straciła wszystko. W którym cały świat zwalił się jej na głowę. W którym pierwszy raz w życiu została całkiem sama.

Dzień, w którym złamał obietnicę.

Miał jej nie opuszczać, przysięgał jej to. A mimo to, los zadecydował inaczej, rozdzielił ich.

Poczuła, jak jej oczy po raz kolejny wypełniają się łzami.

\- Ty – zaczęła, z trudem powstrzymując płacz – Zginąłeś.

Słysząc to jedno słowo, przypomniał sobie dokładnie tamte wydarzenia.

_Clint Barton ruszył na ratunek dziecka, które jako ostatnie pozostało na powierzchni mającej zaraz roztrzaskać się Sokovii. Wyciągnął chłopca ze szczeliny, jednak zamiast uciekać, zastygł w bezruchu, wpatrując się przed siebie._

_Zauważył to i podążając za jego wzrokiem, zobaczył, jak seria pocisków zmierza w stronę łucznika oraz bezbronnego dziecka, które trzymał na rękach. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby strzały ich dosięgły. Musiał zdążyć ich uratować._

_I zdążył._

_Jednak nie zdążył ocalić siebie. Pamiętał tylko potworny ból całego ciała. To, jak nogi mimowolnie ugięły się pod jego ciężarem i jak runął na ziemię. Gdy stopniowo ogarniała go ciemność, zdołał jeszcze dosłyszeć rozpaczliwy wrzask Wandy…_

… która stała teraz naprzeciw niego, cała zalana łzami.

\- Och, siostra –przyciągnął ją do siebie, po czym objął ją mocno – Tak bardzo mi przykro. Nie płacz już, jestem przy tobie.

Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, aby zahamować płacz. Złożył kilka pocałunków na czubku jej głowy, co jak zwykle ją uspokoiło.

\- Wando? – zapytał cicho po chwili.

\- Tak? – uniosła lekko głowę, spoglądając mu w oczy.

\- Mogłabyś mi wyjaśnić, gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? – rozejrzał się nieśmiało po pomieszczeniu – I co się dokładnie stało?

\- Oczywiście, ale – otarła policzki z łez – To dosyć długa historia.

\- Mamy czas – uśmiechnął się szeroko – I sporo rzeczy do nadrobienia.

***

\- Serio? Nazwał dziecko moim imieniem?

\- Właściwie – zaczęła z trudem powstrzymując chichot – to nazwał go  _Nathaniel_  Pietro Barton…

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że to najgłupszy pomysł jaki w życiu słyszałem.

Roześmiała się, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

Leżeli wygodnie na kanapie, w jej, a właściwie w  _ich_  pokoju.

Po kilku dodatkowych badaniach, lekarze nie wykryli żadnych nieprawidłowości. Pietro mógł więc opuścić szpitalną część bazy. Uznali, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie, jeśli bliźniaki zamieszkają w pokoju we dwójkę. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności oraz ich przywiązanie.

_Bliźniaków nie należy rozdzielać._

Przyniesiono kilka dodatkowych mebli, kolejną szafę wypełnioną już ubraniami. 

Wielkie, pojedyncze łóżko Wandy zamieniono na znacznie węższe łóżko piętrowe z ciemnego drewna. Spojrzała w jego stronę. Było już zaścielone, na górze czerwoną pościelą, natomiast na dole – niebieską.

Ten pokój potrzebował znacznie więcej błękitnego akcentu.

Odkąd pamiętała, właśnie tak wyglądało jej łóżko. Wreszcie wszystko wróciło do normy.

\- Brakowało mi ciebie – westchnęła.

\- Wiem – uśmiechnął się, obejmując ją mocniej – I przepraszam cię.

Zamrugała zaskoczona, po czym uniosą lekko głowę.

\- Mnie? Za co? – spytała.

\- Za to, że cię zostawiłem. Zawiodłem cię. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, jak bardzo musiałaś cierpieć. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że cierpiałaś z mojego powodu, chociaż obiecam, że nie pozwolę cię zranić... Tym czasem, sam cię zraniłem. Strasznie, strasznie cię przepraszam.

Posłała mu ciepły, wyrozumiały uśmiech i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie.

\- Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać. Jestem z ciebie dumna, uratowałeś niewinnego chłopca oraz człowieka, który, gdyby nie ty, osierociłby trójkę własnych dzieci.  Jesteś bohaterem, Pietro. Dla mnie zawsze nim byłeś i zawsze nim będziesz.

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Wiedział, że nie może po raz drugi zawieść siostry. Nie może po raz drugi jej zostawić. Odkąd tylko pamiętał, rodzice powtarzali mu, że jest starszy. Wprawdzie tylko o dwanaście minut, ale te minuty zdecydowały o tym, że stał się odpowiedzialny za młodszą siostrę. Miał się nią opiekować bez względu na wszystko.

Pocałował ją w czoło, po czym przytulił do siebie. Miał wrażenie, jakby nie widział jej całą wieczność.

\- Ale obiecaj mi coś – powiedziała nagle, przerywając uścisk.

Oparł czoło o jej własne.

\- Co tylko sobie życzysz.

\- Obiecaj, że mnie już nie zostawisz – wyszeptała smutno – Proszę.

\- Nie zostawię cię, już nigdy – uśmiechnął się ciepło – Nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek znów nas rozdzielił. Obiecuję ci.

Objęła go mocno w pasie, opierając głowę na jego piersi. Nie mogła nacieszyć się dźwiękiem jego bijącego serca.

Słońce dopiero chowało się za horyzontem, wpuszczając przez okna ostatnie, ciemnopomarańczowe promienie. Mimo to, nagle poczuła jak ogarnia ją senność. Teraz mogła zasnąć. W obecności jej brata, który już nigdy jej nie opuści.

Obiecał jej to.

Zamknęła oczy, po czym pozwoliła sobie odpłynąć w krainę snów.

***

_Otworzyła oczy. Promienie światła wypełniły już cały pokój. Rozejrzała się po jego wnętrzu, szukając Pietro. Jednak tutaj go nie było. Spojrzała więc w dół, na jego łóżko, lecz ono również było puste. Na pewno musiał już się obudzić i zejść na śniadanie. Zerwała się z łóżka, po czym szybko narzucając na siebie szlafrok, z uśmiechem zbiegła po schodach do jadalni._

_Wszyscy siedzieli już przy stole. Jednak coś przykuło jej uwagę. Cała drużyna ubrana była w czarne stroje. Mieli zwieszone głowy, jednak gdy zorientowali się, że weszła do pokoju, odwrócili się w jej stronę._

_\- Coś się stało? – zapytała niepewnie, zwalniając kroku – Wyglądacie, jakby ktoś umarł._

_Chciała, żeby zabrzmiało to zabawnie. Zmusiła się nawet do uśmiechu, jednak jej dobry humor nie przerzucił się na nikogo więcej._

_Raz jeszcze spojrzała na drużynę. Widziała wszystkich, jednak brakowało jej jednej osoby…_

_Clint uniósł się z krzesła, po czym powoli podszedł do niej. Patrzył na nią ze smutkiem, a jednocześnie współczuciem. Ostrożnie położył dłoń na jej ramieniu._

_\- Wanda – zaczął, jednak w tej samej chwili, do jadali weszło kilku agentów, niosących kogoś na noszach._

_Jasne, nieco przydługie włosy._

_Zakrwawiona, jasnoniebieska bluzka._

_Czarne spodnie._

_Białe sportowe buty..._

_\- Przykro mi – szepnął Clint._

_\- Nie…_

_Podeszła powoli do jego nieruchomego ciała, po czym odgarnęła z jego czoła kilka srebrzystych kosmyków. Poczuła ostry ból w sercu. Nie mogła złapać tchu._

_\- Nie, nie, nie!_

Głośny huk wypełnił całe pomieszczenie. Gwałtownie zerwała się z łóżka, z przerażeniem spoglądając w okno. Krople deszczu hałaśliwie uderzały o parapet, czemu towarzyszył blask błyskawic oraz donośne pomruki grzmotów.

Odkąd pamiętała, bała się burzy. Wprawdzie poznała Thora, boga, który władał tym przerażającym żywiołem, ale myśl ta wcale jej nie pomagała.

Nadal potwornie bała się burzy.

Odruchowo nasunęła na siebie czerwoną kołdrę i zorientowała się, że jest we własnym łóżku. Nie wiedziała nawet, jak się tam znalazła. Przecież zasnęła na kanapie…

 _Pietro_ , pomyślała z lekkim uśmiechem.

To on musiał ją tutaj przenieść.

Spojrzała w dół i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Czuła się tak, jak za czasów dzieciństwa, gdzie również spali na piętrowym łóżku. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że znów może spojrzeć na łóżko brata i zobaczyć jego śpiącą spokojnie postać.

Brakowało jej go.

Za bardzo, by teraz ponownie położyć się do snu. Zsunęła się z łóżka, po czym cichutko schodząc po kolejny szczeblach drewnianej drabinki, zeszła na podłogę.

Usiadła ostrożnie na brzegu jego łóżka.

\- Pietro? – ostrożnie dotknęła jego ramienia.

Spał jednak zbyt mocno, by mogłoby go to zbudzić. Mruknął jedynie coś pod nosem, przewracając się na bok.

Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Nawet gdy spał, nie mógł uleżeć spokojnie.

Olbrzymia błyskawica przecięła nieboskłon, czemu towarzyszył ogłuszający wręcz huk. Wzdrygnęła się ze strachu.

Ostrożnie odchyliła brzeg kołdry, po czym starając się nie zbudzić brata, położyła się obok niego. Najwidoczniej wyczuł jej obecność. Zdezorientowany, otworzył jeszcze zaspane powieki i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła.

\- Wanda? – ziewnął, gdy jego wzrok padł na nią.

\- Nie chciałam cię obudzić… - zwiesiła głowę.

\- To nic takiego – uśmiechnął się – Stało się coś?

\- Miałam zły sen – wyszeptała – A poza tym…

Przerwał jej kolejny grzmot. Odruchowo przysunęła się bliżej niego, ze strachem spoglądając w stronę okna.

Wprawdzie jego oczy były jeszcze zaspane, ale patrzyły na nią z wyrozumiałością i troską. Doskonale wiedział, co ją trapi.

_Bliźniacza telepatia._

Jego siostra bała się burzy odkąd tyko pamiętał. Za każdym razem, w ciemną i burzliwą noc przychodziła do niego. Przy nim się nie bała. Przynajmniej takie sprawiała wrażenie.

\- Mogę dziś spać z tobą? – spytała, spoglądając mu w oczy.

Widział w nich lęk, nie tylko przed burzą. Coś musiało ją porządnie wystraszyć, jej oczy lśniły od powoli napływających łez.

\- Jasne, że możesz – roześmiał się, przysuwając do niej – Poza tym, czy kiedykolwiek ci odmówiłem?

Uśmiechnęła się, po czym przytuliła do brata. Tak bardzo tęskniła za jego bliskością. Za jego ciepłem. Zamknęła oczy, wtulając się w jego pierś. Pachniał jak ciepły, letni wiatr, który tak kochał. Uwielbiał szybkość i towarzyszący jej rześki powiew muskający mu twarz.

Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, że jeszcze kilka dni temu, byłaby wstanie oddać wszystko za chwilę taką jak ta.

To wszystko było tak niewiarygodne, a zarazem tak realne.

\- Co takiego ci się śniło, że aż tak się przestraszyłaś? – zapytał, głaszcząc ją czule po głowie.

\- Nie chcę teraz o tym mówić – westchnęła smutno – Po prostu…

Przygryzła nieśmiało dolną wargę. Z jednej strony, nie chciała już powracać do smutnych chwil z jakże niedalekiej przeszłości, które musiała przeżyć bez niego. Wspomnienia te były zbyt bolesne.

Z drugiej jednak strony, dusiła to w sobie już od wielu dni. Jedynym, czego pragnęła, był powrót jej brata, który teraz był tuż obok niej. Cały i zdrowy. Był jedyną osobą, która mogłaby zrozumieć to, przez co przeszła. To, co czuła.

\- Boję się, że ktoś znowu mi ciebie odbierze – wyszeptała – Boję się, że gdy się obudzę, ciebie znów nie będzie obok mnie. Że to wszystko okaże się tylko kolejnym snem.

Westchnął ciężko, po czym opiekuńczo owinął ramiona wokół jej drobnego ciała. Rozumiał jej obawy. Nie wiedział jak bardzo przeżywała jego odejście, ale znał ją na tyle dobrze, by móc to sobie wyobrazić. Sama myśl, że mogła wylewać przez niego łzy była nie do zniesienia.

Uniosła głowę, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Nie chcę cię znów stracić, Pietro…

\- Nie stracisz, mogę ci to obiecać – pocałował ją czule w czubek głowy – Będę tutaj, kiedy się obudzisz, daję ci słowo.  

Brakowało jej czułości, jaką Pietro ją otaczał. Odkąd pamiętała, traktował ją, jakby była dla niego najcenniejszym skarbem. Chronił ją, bez względu na własne bezpieczeństwo, co zdążył już wielokrotnie udowodnić.

Wreszcie czuła, że może zasnąć. Szereg nieprzespanych nocy powoli dawał się we znaki.

Ale teraz miała przy sobie kogoś, jedyną osobę, przy której czuła się bezpiecznie. Zamknęła oczy i pogrążyła się we śnie, w objęciach brata.


End file.
